A quien corresponda
by KandraK
Summary: "Soy L. Las siguientes líneas contienen recuerdos propios y ajenos que abarcan desde mi infancia hasta el día de hoy. Las palabras aquí escritas verán la luz una vez yo haya fallecido, al menos así lo estipulo yo. " / Memorias de L Lawliet. [Descontinuado por edición]
1. A forma de prólogo

Hola :) bueno, este fic lo hago porque L es de mis personajes favoritos de ficción. Mezclo elementos del manga, del anime y, en su mayoría, de mi autoría. Habrá capítulos para varios aspectos de L, desde su infancia, hasta sus obsesiones, su estancia en Wammy's, etc etc etc. Como se podrán dar cuenta, no contaré su historia durante los casos de Kira y de BB, sólo haré algunas referencias...

Sin más, espero les guste y si así es, por favor me gustaría que dejaran comentarios acerca del fic y acerca de mi L (es decir, la forma en como lo redacto). Por favor! =D si les gusta, compártanlo, me ayudarían mucho.

En esta ocasión, agrego el prólogo y el capítulo 1.

_Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Este FanFic está hecho sin deseos de lucro, sólo con el propósito de entretener. _

* * *

**A Forma De Prólogo**

Soy L. Las siguientes líneas contienen recuerdos propios y ajenos que abarcan desde mi infancia hasta el día de hoy. Las palabras aquí escritas verán la luz una vez yo haya fallecido, al menos así lo estipulo yo.

Sea quien sea que tenga en sus manos este documento, he de advertir que desear encontrar información vital sobre la verdadera identidad de L resulta ser más que una pérdida de tiempo. Ningún detalle servirá y eso es por una simple razón: yo no existo.

Físicamente soy un ser humano vivo, pero mi nombre y apellido no está registrado en ningún lado, mucho menos mi rostro. No existo. Soy un fantasma que habita y deambula entre cientos de miles de personas. Sólo existo para un número muy contado de personas a las que, si se les pregunta por otro hombre, responderán a lo mucho con un "tal vez lo vi".

A esta altura podrían estar pensando en mí como un poco más que un paranoico, pero mis razones para evitar todo contacto con la realidad son bastantes claras en mi mente. El nombre es una de las cosas más valiosas que una persona tiene.

Comenzaré aclarando un cierto número de cuestiones. En primera, si quieres conocer sobre mí, pregunta a cualquier gobierno del mundo acerca de L y si tienes suerte, ellos dirán entre dientes "ah, sí, L. El mejor investigador del mundo"…

El mejor del mundo, dicen ellos, pero para mí no es más que una burla a la inteligencia y capacidades humanas.

Me llaman investigador privado, el mejor del siglo, sin embargo lamento si decepciono al decir que no soy para nada una plantilla de investigador estadounidense o inglés. A decir verdad, las personas con las que me he cruzado logran una expresión de miedo en su rostro que pasa a ser de hilarante a molesta.

El segundo punto que me gustaría mencionar es que no me considero un investigador privado. Resuelvo casos difíciles porque me gusta. Es mi pasatiempo. Me gusta ejercitar mi mente la cual, sin intenciones de presunción, resulta más poderosa que la de un humano ordinario.

Súper dotado, dicen…

Tercer punto que me gustaría remarcar: en contra de lo que pueda pensarse, yo no soy la justicia. Bajo las leyes modernas de los hombres (éticas y judiciales) yo también soy un villano, un criminal e incluso cosas peores. He sacrificado a criminales sólo por el bien de los demás y, aunque algunos merecían la pena de muerte, ser sacrificados por mi propia satisfacción no es justo ni honorable.

Puede que sea uno de los mayores pecadores de la historia, pero he salvado y llevado a juicio a más personas que un Dios.

Por último, el punto más importante: moriré pronto.

¿Cómo lo sé?

Eso es simple: he encontrado a Kira. Es más, en este momento, siendo las 3:46 am, está durmiendo a mi lado, bajo la muy extraña mirada de un Dios de la muerte llamado Rem.

Un shinigami.


	2. Capítulo Primero: Sobre mis padres

_Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Este FanFic está hecho sin deseos de lucro, sólo con el propósito de entretener. _

* * *

**Capítulo Primero: Sobre Mis Padres**

Desde el momento en que mi vida tomó su rumbo a lo que soy ahora, todo registro de mi fue borrado, incluyendo mis fotos. Mi nombre real entonces no importa. Pueden llamarme Rue Ryuuzaki, Erald Coil, Hideki Ryuga, Deneuve o L. Como prefieran.

Nací el 31 de octubre de 1982* aquí, en Japón. Los nombres de mis padres eran simples: mamá y papá.

Mamá tenía 27 años cuando yo nací. A través de los años la vi más y más hermosa. Sus cabellos eran negros, lacios y largos. Tenía unos ojos grises lo suficientemente grandes para intimidarme con una mirada. Su voz era muy dulce y siempre hablaba con suavidad. Para ella siempre fui su caballero, sobre todo cuando, en los días fríos, nos sentábamos los dos en la sala de nuestra casa y leíamos juntos novelas ambientadas en la edad media...

¿Había mencionado acerca de mi capacidad cerebral?... Mi IQ es por mucho superior al de las demás personas. Dicha inteligencia me ayudó para comenzar a leer antes de los tres años sin ayuda de nadie.

A los cinco, mi padre ya me había enseñado inglés e italiano y, a los seis, por mi propia cuenta había aprendido francés y español. Los demás idiomas vinieron después, unos por gusto y otros por necesidad.

Papá no era japonés. Era mitad italiano y mitad español. A diferencia de mi madre, él tenía ojos marrones y el cabello castaño claro; su piel morena contrastaba con la piel casi pálida de ella.

Él... Era mi héroe. Uno de los dos únicos hombres que he admirado en toda mi vida.

Recuerdo una ocasión en especial. Tenía tres años, recién perfeccionaba mi lectura. Estábamos en el parque. Él terminaba de leerme "Viaje al Centro de la Tierra", de Julio Verne. Era tan fantástico pensar en todas las maravillas que podrían existir de verdad en el centro del planeta que miré al suelo y grité con ilusión:

"¡Quiero ir al centro de la tierra!"

Y mi padre rió bajó.

"No, campeón, en el centro de la tierra no hay nada fantástico, pero si hay mucho fuego y mucha piedra. Si intentas acercarte, te quemarás."

Yo me desanime un momento hasta que entendí que los libros muchas veces no eran sobre verdades, sino que contaban los disparates de personas que viven en su propio mundo, creando universos y personas; controlando las situaciones y acciones de los personajes. Ellos, los escritores, eran lo más cercano a un Dios que yo conocía.

"¿Papá?" llamé

"¿Dime?"

"¿Ya no traes otro cuento?"

"Mmh no, es el único libro que traigo. ¿Quieres seguir leyendo?" agitó mi cabello con su mano izquierda, su brazo derecho reposaba sobre la banca en la que estábamos, como si me abrazara sin tocarme.

"Sí, por favor" asentí con la cabeza. Él se quedó en silencio un par de segundos y luego continuó hablando:

"Podríamos ir a la casa y continuar leyendo ahí"

"No" respondí con firmeza "ya leí todos los libros que había en la casa, contigo y con mamá... ¿Puedes comprarme uno nuevo? De aventuras, quizás"

Él volvió a quedarse callado, pensando. Luego miró hacia todas direcciones ubicándose en la ciudad y al hacerlo, me sonrió.

"Tengo una mejor idea"

Entonces me cargó y me colocó sobre sus hombros. Comenzó a caminar sosteniendo mis pies. Yo recargué mi mejilla sobre su cabeza y me quedé viendo hacia la nada. Cuando menos lo imaginé habíamos llegado a un edificio grande con paredes de vidrio y una pequeña fuente frente a la puerta.

Ese día conocí la biblioteca y desde ese momento, se abrió un mundo de conocimiento para mí. Ir se volvió un ritual semanal, pues los tres libros que elegía para mí los terminaba en dicho tiempo. Realmente gozaba tanto devorando libro tras libro, que actividades físicas como correr no existían para mi.

Pasaron algunos años en los que mi vida fue verdadera. Amaba más que nada los momentos con mis padres.

Y luego...

Mi felicidad terminó.

Como había dicho, mi madre era muy hermosa y todo aquel individuo con ojos podía darse cuenta de ello... Incluso los miembros una mafia cuyo nombre me reservaré.

Al abordarlos, mi padre no tuvo oportunidad alguna de sufrir más allá de una corta angustia al forcejear ante el inminente secuestro que estaban sufriendo y eso a ellos no les gustó. Murió en el instante de tres disparos en la cabeza...

Mamá, por otro lado, padeció la furia descarada de la naturaleza disfuncional de los hombres. Fue torturada, violada y, tras haber entretenido a sus captores, fue levemente quemada, descuartizada y entregada en la puerta de mi casa.

¡El líder había tenido el descaro de mostrar su obra!

Aun así, no fui yo quien dio aviso a las autoridades, sino la vecina, que había estado observando que estaba solo en la casa a mis 7 años, sin comer y con las puertas cerradas. Ella no informó del cuerpo, yo tampoco lo había visto.

La policía llegó y, tras quitar el cuerpo de la entrada y llevárselo para examinarlo, tiraron la puerta y me liberaron del encierro que debía ser sólo en los que ellos volvían de hacer las compras.

Tras confirmar la identidad de mi madre, la policía de Japón me dio la noticia que no pude creer hasta que me encontré en una iglesia velando los cuerpos, con sólo unos pocos amigos de los dos al rededor mío.

Ese día lloré al sonar de las campanas. Ese día mi mundo de ilusiones y felicidad se volvió sombrío y aburrido. Ese día mis ojos se apagaron ante una amarga despedida que NO me dejó satisfecho...

Ese día mi mundo cambió...

Ese día conocí a Watari.

* * *

*Las fechas de nacimiento en el manga y el anime son diferentes


	3. Capítulo Segundo: Sobre Watari (Parte I)

Gracias por los comentarios, realmente pensé que moriría sin algún review :c... ¡Espero les guste este capítulo!

_Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen. _

* * *

**Capítulo Segundo: Sobre Watari (Parte I)**

El F.B.I a veces resulta ser un estorbo, sin embargo, en aquella ocasión fue de ayuda para que Watari, mi actual mayordomo y fiel compañero me encontrara...

Lo recuerdo vagamente: estaba en la estación de policías, dentro de una oficina de trabajo social, la mujer frente a mí me explicaba que, al no tener más familia, tendría que vivir en una casa hogar hasta mi mayoría de edad.

Él entró sin aviso alguno y ella lo miró con una expresión de miedo y respeto al mismo tiempo. Me miró y sin decir una sola palabra salió de la oficina dejándonos solos. Se colocó frente a mí y yo lo miré. Era un hombre alto, cubierto por una gabardina y un sombrero que no dejaba ver absolutamente nada de él más que un reflejo en sus ojos.

Se quitó la gabardina y el sombrero y se sentó donde aquella señora había estado. Me miró. Su cara reflejaba un más que lógico cansancio, pero sus ojos mantenían ilusión y felicidad. Parecía un tierno abuelo entrando en su edad de retiro y no un criminal como pensaba.

Me sonrió.

"Soy Watari. He leído el caso sobre tus padres, es una tragedia. Sin embargo me llamó mucho la atención un detalle… ¿Es cierto que tú ayudaste con la investigación?"

Yo lo miré con mis ojos cansados, quería dormir. Él me sonrió para darme confianza y yo respondí con un seco "sí". Sacó unos papeles del portafolios negro que llevaba y los tendió hacia mí. Era un folder beige con un escudo en la parte delantera y por dentro había una foto de una casa enorme y un montón de papeles que no leí.

"Quisiera que me escucharas atentamente y seas tú quien decida qué hacer."

Me habló de Wammy's House, un orfanato en Inglaterra destinado a niños con capacidades diferentes. Un orfanato que en un principio había sido destinado para artistas y superdotados, un poco diferente a lo que es ahora.

Yo lo ignoraba por momentos. Todo parecía una pesadilla de una noche en la que quería quedarme profundamente dormido en la cama de mis padres. Pero ellos ya no estaban. Me sentía sólo, quería estar con ellos. Contener las lágrimas jamás había sido tan difícil.

Miré a todos lados para engañar mi llanto, hasta que me crucé con su mirada. Él abrió una bolsa negra que llevaba y me ofreció macarones de colores hechos por él mismo.

"Te sentirás mejor si comes uno... Anda, estamos rodeados de policías, no pasará nada malo."

Entonces los probé. Era lo más delicioso que había probado en toda mi vida. Su textura era tan extraña, crujiente pero suave, se derretían en mi boca. Su sabor dulce era diferente al de los macarones normales, estos me encendían sensaciones que había perdido con la muerte de Mamá y Papá. Quería más...

"Son muy ricos", dije

"Puedes tomar todos los que quieras." me respondió y luego sonrió. Papá decía que no debía aceptar dulces de extraños, pues era muy peligroso. Este hombre parecía seducirme con dulces para lograr su objetivo. "¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?"

Mamá me había leído de Inglaterra. Un lugar lleno de encanto detectivesco, elegantes edificios barrocos y medievales, y horas para tomar el té. Me gustaba el té, me recordaba a mi casa.

Pensé un momento, evadiendo su pregunta. Me llamaba mucho la atención el simple hecho de que aquel hombre pudiera obtener información tan privilegiada como el que yo hubiera ayudado en una investigación que le correspondía a una de las más sobrevaloradas organizaciones de inteligencia. También era extraño que, al ser un hombre entrado en edad, inspirara más respeto en esa oficina, que incluso los mismos jefes.

"… ¿usted se lleva bien con el F.B.I?" inquirí, curioso. Él me miró confundido pero confiado

"Digamos que hemos compartido información algunas veces… ¿Por qué?"

"Escuché a uno de los tipos que estaban en el caso de mis padres decir que Rusia había mandado otro aviso al gobierno estadounidense… ¿aviso de qué?"

"No creo que deba respo…"

"¿Guerra?" Interrumpí, él se mantuvo en silencio dándome la razón. Arqueó una ceja ante mi posición. "Quiero participar"

"¿Crees que dejarán que un niño de 7 años se entrometa con el F.B.I en un tema tan delicado? Esto ni siquiera deberías saberlo tú"

"…Capturé al líder de la mafia que asesinó a mis padres. Ellos llevaban meses buscándolo." Repliqué. Trabajar en el caso de mis progenitores había sido tan desgastante como difícil, pero de cierta forma, satisfactorio y emocionante.

Él me miró a los ojos, por primera vez en muchos años llevé mi dedo pulgar a mi boca, como cuando era un bebé. Sentía nervios acerca de lo que estaba pensando el hombre cano, pero quería mostrarme lo más firme posible y demostrar que no me sentía para nada intimidado.

"Este tema involucra a más de dos países. Involucra a millones de vidas."

"Watari" me levanté de mi asiento "¿usted qué interés tiene en mí? ¿es un…?" dudé, ¿cómo se le llamaba? "¿trabajador social?"

"No"

"¿Entonces?"

Él me sonrió de nuevo. ¿Qué razones tendría alguien para sonreír tanto ante mis preguntas con tono enojado? ¿Por qué me ignoraba? ¿Por qué tenía que parecer tan feliz todo el tiempo?

"Señor… Si convence al F.B.I de que me deje participar en la investigación, yo iré con usted."

La habitación se quedó en silencio por varios minutos, afuera escuchaba sonidos bajos: teléfonos, faxes, voces… Parecía poder elegir qué escuchar así estuviera a metros de distancia. Todos los sonidos eran muy claros para mí en ese instante.

"¿Quieres saber por qué estoy interesado en ti?"

Papá me decía que siempre debía respetar a mis mayores, fueran de la familia o no; eran principios básicos de educación. Él quería que fuera un buen niño y un buen hombre, fuera honorable o no lo fuera. Me había enseñado a que siguiera mis instintos, que dijera siempre lo que pensaba y que hiciera todo lo que quisiera, siempre y cuando fuera bueno dentro de las normas sociales. Me enseñó que debía vivir y no sobrevivir…

¿Pero cómo podría vivir si ya no lo sentía? ¿Cómo decirle a ese hombre que me daba miedo y curiosidad a la vez y que aun así sentía confianza?

Decidí asentir para escuchar sus razones, sin esperarme lo que terminó por contarme.

"Es porque yo creo que puedes lograr grandes cosas."

Él creía en mí.


	4. Capítulo Tercero: Sobre Rusia y WH

Gracias por comentar u/u... tuve problemas con la escuela esta semana, así que lamento mucho si el capítulo puede llegar a parecer aburrido :c me esforzaré mucho más =D

El capítulo sobre watari pt2 vendrá más adelante x3

_Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen. _

* * *

**Capítulo Tercero: Sobre Rusia y mi llegada a Wammy's House**

Después de esa reunión en la oficina de trabajo social de la estación de policías, Watari y yo viajamos a Estados Unidos, justo a las oficinas centrales del F.B.I. Después de todo, tras hablar con ellos se habían convencido de utilizar a un niño en sus negociaciones para poner alto al fuego que llevaba ya algunas semanas disfrazado de "pruebas militares".

En ese momento tuve la oportunidad de darme cuenta que los seres humanos son tan despreciables como en las novelas más crudas y tan poco honorables como un samurái que traiciona a su Señor…

En primer lugar, los estadounidenses me parecían descendientes de los alemanes nazis. Su ego era (y sigue siendo) tan grande que les nublaba la cordura. En ese momento pensé que para ellos, el mundo estaba dividido en América (ellos) y humanos inferiores.

Detestables…

Los rusos no se quedaban atrás. Ellos habían sido capaces de fingir un ataque terrorista para inculpar a Estados Unidos y así despertar el deseo de guerra que los albergaba. Su propósito era obtener un territorio estadounidense para poder poner una pequeña base de experimentaciones nucleares. Por supuesto, ese detalle no lo conocieron los diplomáticos estadounidenses.

En segundo lugar, conseguir una colaboración con los tipos no fue difícil. Resultaba ser bastante beneficioso para ellos que un niño (que había capturado al líder de una mafia), sin importar la nacionalidad, apelara por la seguridad de las familias de los países involucrados. Al menos eso pensaban...

La verdad fue que en cuanto comencé mis negociaciones con los rusos, sentí una especie de satisfacción al ver que mis argumentos no eran dirigidos al área sentimental, sino a la económica. Los meses que había pasado sin mis padres me habían servido para darme cuenta que en las relaciones humanas, tener sentimientos solamente te debilita ante las situaciones riesgosas. ¿En serio los estadounidenses eran tan basura para chantajear con un menor de edad a sus oponentes?...

Los rusos desistieron de su ataque, pero no porque fuera un niño. Por razones de seguridad y privacidad, no revelaré detalles. Deben conformarse con el hecho de saber que no hubo (tantos) heridos, pero sí un preso condenado a muerte.

En ese momento entendí la razón por la que Watari me había otorgado un nombre falso frente al FBI. No recuerdo con exactitud cuál era... Lorenzo algo... Lo adjudicaba a mi ascendencia italiana, pero no logro recordar el apellido. Por supuesto, no volví a utilizar ese nombre jamás, pues de hacerlo y de haber tenido la oportunidad, me hubieran matado.

Recibimos una pequeña bonificación por parte de los Estados Unidos, 50,000 dólares era una miseria comparado a la cantidad que cada uno de ellos se adjudicaron. No me interesa el dinero más allá que para mis fines detectivescos, pero en esa época había arriesgado mi vida, me puse en manos de dos países poderosos, evité una posible guerra mundial…

"Watari" llamé mirando hacia el frente, íbamos caminando de la mano pero él volteó a verme "me gusta ayudar en este tipo de casos. Son muy entretenidos. Me gustaría volver a hacerlo alguna vez... Si me pagan mínimo un millón de dólares."

El rió bajo y miró hacia el frente de nuevo.

"Esa es una excelente idea"

Divisamos una avioneta en uno de los hangares del aeropuerto. Habíamos viajado en avión como turistas, así que mi confusión acerca de por qué sería diferente surgió, pero no quería preguntar.

Habían pasado varios meses y ese hombre poco a poco se había ganado mi aceptación.

**…**

Existe una premisa bastante interesante: mientras más grande sea tu coeficiente intelectual, menos sensaciones experimentas. La verdad, no lo creo. A pesar de que en la actualidad soy alguien reservado, antes más bien gozaba sintiendo tristeza o felicidad, porque eso es lo que nos demuestra que estamos vivos...

Llegamos a Inglaterra, a Londres, para ser más exactos. El ambiente era muy fresco, estaban en invierno.

Salimos del aeropuerto y nos acercamos a un Rolls Royce negro conducido por un hombre un poco más joven que Watari.

"Te presento a Roger, él me acompaña en la administración de Wammy's House."

Mordí mi dedo y me encogí de hombros, por un momento me escondí detrás de la gabardina de Watari. Éste me acarició el cabello en señal de que todo estaba bien y salí de mi escondite.

Hice una reverencia y él me imitó.

"¿Hablas inglés" me preguntó con su acento extraño y refinado

"Sí. ¿Usted habla japonés?" respondí lo más firme posible, sin dejar de ser educado

"Sí. ¿Cómo prefieres comunicarte?"

"En japonés, por favor."

Él asintió, abrió la puerta del Rolls Royce y subimos, dirección hacia Winchester. Los edificios de Inglaterra eran preciosos, tal cual mi madre me contaba. Eran tan elegantes, sobrios. Parecían castillos de cuentos medievales, imposibles de realizar por un ser humano...

Llegamos a un edificio enorme rodeado de un gran jardín y protegido por bardas y una reja. La seguridad que Watari y Roger tenían que pasar parecía de película de espías. Las rejas se abrieron y entramos. Él sostenía mi mano cubierta por un guante beige. Hacía frío, más de lo usual. Mis ojos negros se posaron en el piso y caminé con la cabeza baja. Todo parecía tan gris y debía aceptar que me sentía nervioso.

Pasamos el jardín hasta la puerta principal del lugar. Si mis cálculos eran correctos, quizás habría unas 45 ventanas alrededor de toda la casa… Ese orfanato no parecía lo que decían los cuentos, donde todo era sombrío y los niños dormían apenas en un colchón sobre una base vieja y rechinante, cubierto con una cobija y con una sola almohada llena de piojos.

Bueno...

A decir verdad, sí era sombrío. Algunos pisos y algunas habitaciones eran de madera y casi no se utilizaba luz eléctrica durante el día, lo que hacía que la luz solar rebotara en las paredes provocando un poco de miedo e incomodidad, sin embargo, era bastante confortante.

Al cruzar el marco de la puerta podía sentirse una sensación hogareña bastante cómoda. Daban ganas de correr por esos largos pasillos blancos con olor a limón y llegar a la cocina como guiado por el aroma de pastelillos de chocolate que salía de ahí. Subimos las escaleras un par de pisos hasta la oficina de administración, lo que muchos niños preferían llamar "dirección", puesto que más que un internado, lo veían como una escuela. Me senté frente al escritorio y entonces Watari habló.

"Desde el momento que aceptas pertenecer a Wammy's House, todos los registros de existencia tuya y de tu familia son borrados. Hemos eliminado documentos oficiales y sus copias, tuyos como de tus padres, de todos los lugares donde podrían estar: oficinas de gobierno, escuelas, trabajos, bases de datos… no existe ninguna información que refiera a tu familia, ninguna fotografía o relación con alguien más."

Era muy extraño…

"En Wammy's House todos tienen un alias… yo, por ejemplo, soy Watari."

¿Un alias? Entendía que dar mi nombre a cualquiera podría ser peligroso considerando mi corta historia con la mafia, pero…

"Tú tienes un nombre muy particular… pero confío en que entiendes la razón para cambiarlo. Recuerda que tu nombre es tu posesión más valiosa. Debes cuidarla bien."

…¿En serio debía elegir un alias?...

"Quiero que me llamen…" pensé un momento, realmente no quería tener un nombre falso, pero tenía que utilizarlo y mientras más popular fuera en mi tierra de origen, sería mejor. "Ryuuzaki"

"…Me parece un buen nombre."


	5. Capítulo Cuarto: Sobre Wammy's House(8a)

Hola nvn hoy traigo otro capítulo. Me estado muy ocupada pensando en la continuación para mi otro fanfic de Death Note, el cual es LxMisa (sí, sorry), pero me está siendo difícil, por la escuela y eso.

Bueno, sin más, agradezco sus comentarios, por favor sigan dejando reviews nvn eso me anima mucho y me motiva a seguir escribiendo.

Calculo que vamos entrando a la mitad de la historia que tengo planeada, así que... aún quedan capítulos para rato =D

_Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen. _

* * *

**Capítulo Cuarto: Sobre Wammy's House a mis 8 años**

Podría decirse que yo no tuve una infancia como cualquier otro niño o incluso como los residentes de Wammy's. A mis 8 años yo ya no me sentía un niño. A mi corta edad ya cargaba con una historia cruda sobre mis hombros.

A los 8 años nadie debería cargar con imágenes de su madre descuartizada en su memoria. Tampoco con conversaciones secretas sobre conspiraciones en contra de la potencia mundial. La vida de los niños es increíblemente fácil y despreocupada. En algunos lugares como América, por ejemplo, suelen ir a la escuela pocas horas al día y pasar el resto en sus actividades de niño. Juegan, corren, ríen, duermen. No tienen que estar deteniendo una guerra, tampoco viven en cursos extracurriculares como chinos o japoneses.

Aclaro a quien sea que esté leyendo, que no me quejo de mis hazañas, al contrario. Sin embargo a veces me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si mi vida no hubiera estado llena de dolor.

Perder a sus padres es una de las peores tragedias para una persona que los conoce de sobra... Quizá por eso Misa Amane, la modelo, es el segundo Kira. Quizá por eso es tan hiperodiosa e infantil...

¿Y si papá y mamá no hubieran muerto?

Creo que si ellos no hubieran muerto, el mundo estaría en guerra, yo nunca hubiera conocido a Watari, nunca me hubiera involucrado en el caso Kira y en este momento no tendría motivos para escribir esto. Quizás, a mis 26 años, estaría viajando por el mundo convertido en un músico o deportista. Quizá sería un médico o científico... O quizás estaría muerto por la guerra Estados Unidos-Rusia.

Quién sabe.

Pero hay algo que sí puedo decir. Si mi padre me estuviera observando, sentiría asco de la persona en quien me he convertido.

Quizá sea mejor que no estén aquí.

…

Yo formé parte de la primera generación de niños de Wammy's House, así que puedo asegurar que la rutina a veces era agotadora. Una hora tras haber salido el sol ya estábamos preparados para recibir clases. Éstas, por supuesto, eran personalizadas. De acuerdo a nuestros conocimientos, habilidades y coeficiente intelectual, nos asignaban los lugares a los que debíamos asistir. Había de todo y para todos. Para los genios con habilidades matemáticas, para los musicales, para historiadores, para… bueno, para mí.

Watari no dejaba de mencionarme que era una persona especial, alguien que no podía tomar clases con los demás porque era más avanzado que ellos. De hecho, varias cosas que ellos aprendían durante el día yo las había leído durante mis años anteriores.

A mí no me importaba no tomar clases con los demás, a decir verdad, no me interesaba socializar. Primero fue por timidez, pero después, poco a poco me comenzó a importar cada vez menos. Me di cuenta que yo no encajaba con esos niños que conservaban algo de alegría. Aclaro que tampoco viví o vivo deprimido, simplemente los sentimientos pasaron a segundo plano.

Mis tardes las pasaba en mi cuarto o en la oficina de Watari. Leía mucho, devoraba información y eso, a veces a Watari no le gustaba, pues había noches que no podía dormir y me escapaba de mi habitación para adentrarme en la biblioteca con una lámpara de mano que me ayudaba a leer en la oscuridad. Era divertido y emocionante: salía de mi habitación, bajaba las escaleras, cruzaba en silencio frente a la cocina (no sin antes tomar un pedazo de pastel de fresas al que poco a poco me fui haciendo adicto) y abría con cuidado las puertas de la biblioteca. Las cerraba intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y luego encendía la lámpara para buscar entre los diferentes ejemplares.

En el fondo de la habitación había un librero que no estaba completamente lleno. De hecho, hasta abajo había un espacio en el que, si me sentaba con mis rodillas pegadas a mi cuerpo, podía caber y leer plácidamente.

Quiero hacer un paréntesis aquí para decir que mi forma de agarrar las cosas nunca (desde que tengo memoria) fue normal. A decir verdad, no ocupo con totalidad mi mano. La mayor parte de tiempo solamente sostengo las cosas con dos o tres dedos. Mi padre solía decir que era porque de pequeño muchas cosas me daban asco y no me gustaba el contacto con ellas.

Pero no explicaré más que eso. Formula la teoría que quieras al respecto, eres libre de hacerlo.

Continuando con mi historia, mencionaré que fue justo durante esas escapadas nocturnas, en las que descubrí mi cualidad más característica: si me sentaba en posición fetal mi capacidad de retener e interpretar información era mayor a si me sentaba normal o me mantenía en pie.

Sin embargo, aunque esas desveladas me gustaban demasiado, llegó un momento en que Watari me descubrió y, por supuesto, me regañó diciendo que las 4:00 am no era hora para que un niño de 8 años estuviera despierto, menos cuando al día siguiente tenía clases.

Pero no dejé de hacerlo. Durante mis noches de insomnio seguía la misma rutina procurando mejorar mis técnicas para no ser descubierto, aunque terminaba siendo llevado a mi habitación jalado de las orejas. Durante el día, algunas veces me liberaba de mi propio encierro y observaba las clases de música o las prácticas de deportes.

Gracias a eso sé tocar dos instrumentos a la perfección: guitarra y piano. Realmente no es mucha ciencia, cualquier persona podría tocar a la perfección el instrumento que quisiera si observara un poco y encontrara su lógica. Claro que, basándome en ese argumento, puedo decir (incluso con voz de experiencia), que pilotar un avión o un helicóptero es más sencillo que tocar una sinfonía de 5 minutos en piano.

Además, sé jugar tenis y baloncesto. De hecho, durante mi estadía en Inglaterra, fui campeón infantil de tenis, aun cuando no practicaba (mucho) en Wammy's House, pues he de recordar a quien esté leyendo esto, que mi presencia fue un enigma incluso para los propios residentes. Todos pensaban que podía ser hijo o nieto de Watari y pensándolo bien, esa idea no era tan mala…


	6. Capítulo Quinto: Sobre WH y la navidad

Hola n_n bueno, este capítulo lo considero mucho relleno (por el tema que trato), pero fue una idea que me dio una de las personas que siguen este fanfic y me pareció bueno nvn. Es un poco largo y aún no termina, pero espero les guste.

Notas:

-Contiene OC

-Recuerden que el fanfic se centra en la vida de L. Quiero proyectar un cambio de su infancia a su adolescencia y de ésta a su adultez. Tengámoslo en cuenta, por favor.

-Sugerencias, comentarios y quejas son bienvenidos.

-Recuerden que alterno los capítulos con mi otro fanfic de Death Note "Cambiar de Príncipe"

_Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen_, sino, ya habría secuestrad lo hubiera obligado a casarse conmigo… okno

* * *

**Capítulo Quinto: Sobre Wammy's House. Cumpleaños y Navidad (Parte I)**

El tenis resultaba en ese entonces un buen ejercicio para comenzar a conocer la mente de las personas y prever sus movimientos. No es difícil una vez que lo intentas, sólo tienes que pensar a donde correr. Me gustaba correr… me gusta correr, sin embargo, resulta ser más fácil para un niño de 8 años que para un hombre de 25.

Por esas fechas sería mi cumpleaños, literalmente hablando. Sin embargo no podía probarlo, no existo.

Sea como sea, mi primer cumpleaños en Wammy's House había comenzado al salir el sol. Watari atendía asuntos de vital importancia en el desarrollo y nutrimiento de los niños de Wammy's House, o como ellos le llamaban… "desayuno".

Yo, sin embargo, había cambiado mi rutina de leer en mi cuarto mientras ingería mis alimentos, y me encontraba en las canchas de tenis imitando un juego. Era demasiado tímido para jugar con algún niño del orfanato. Corría mientras narraba en mi mente una batalla contra mí mismo. Yo era el mejor contendiente para jugar tenis y, en la actualidad, soy el mejor para jugar ajedrez conmigo mismo.

Sin embargo, aunque mi emoción por correr e imaginarme golpeando una pelota era grande, había pasado de largo que al estar en cerca del invierno, (ese año) Inglaterra era una selva tropical donde llovía casi todo el día, así que resbalé con un pequeño charco y recibí unos buenos moretones en las piernas y un poco de sangre en la frente y la boca.

No pude evitar llorar. Esos golpes dolían mucho, mi cuerpo y mi piel aún eran muy delicados. Lloré hasta que uno de los educadores me escuchó y me llevó cargando hasta la enfermería, donde me dejó para ir a buscar a Watari.

La enfermera y su ayudante tuvieron que hacer un trabajo exhaustivo. No porque las heridas fueran graves, sino porque pataleé y lloré como si nunca hubiera tenido una herida que necesitara de alcohol.

Continué llorando por un par de minutos hasta que Watari entró. Se acercó a mí y me observó con su mirada dulce.

"Pero Ryuuzaki… ¿Qué te pasó?"

Yo no pude responder, me daba pena y, aunque ya no me dolía, seguía llorando en menor medida con la intensión de recibir cariño. Él se acercó a mí y me arregló el cabello. Luego me dio un abrazo el cual acepté y respondí.

Me llevó a la oficina una vez me calmé y me comenzó a hablar.

"Hoy es tu cumpleaños, Ryuuzaki… Así que he mandado traer cosas de la casa de tus padres antes de que sea reclamada por el gobierno japonés y se adueñen de ella."

Me extendió una caja donde encontré toda clase de artículos de entre los cuales había mucha ropa de mi padre y mía, además de una fotografía de mi familia, la cual ya pensaba destruida. Esa foto me gustaba mucho, estábamos en pirámide. Mi padre a la izquierda, mi madre a la derecha, yo en medio frente a ellos.

Papá siempre usaba la misma ropa cuando estaba en casa: un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta de manga larga color blanco. Sus pies se cubrían con su más grande adoración material: unos tenis blancos con negro traídos de Italia… pero en esa ocasión portaba traje negro.

Dicha caja fue resguardada en mi habitación la cuál era curiosamente más segura y de acceso restringido que la de Watari o Roger. Nadie se acercaba, poco a poco me trataban como un monstruo. Quizás por la forma física que iba adquiriendo gracias a mis desveladas en la biblioteca o por nunca presentarme en público…

Ese día fue especial en Wammy's House. No por mi cumpleaños, eso era una celebración para mí y Watari. Más bien, ese día Roger no estuvo durante el día y, por la noche llegó junto con cuatro integrantes más para el orfanato… La segunda generación de huérfanos superdotados comenzaba.

Tres de ellos eran niños y la restante era niña. A juzgar por su físico, tal vez tendrían entre 5 y 10 años cuando llegaron. Uno de ellos me llamó la atención, tenía cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos. No sé de dónde era ni cuál era su edad. Al día siguiente, Watari solamente me comentó su nombre: Alexander.

…

En diciembre de ese año aprendí como se hacían los festejos en Wammy's House.

Nochebuena era una fecha especial para todos los niños que, aunque no compartían las mismas creencias y religiones, y sabían de la inexistencia de Santa Claus, no perdían oportunidad alguna de sonreír ante la ilusión de recibir un regalo y convivir entre amigos.

En esa fecha siempre seguíamos una rutina. Si era entre lunes y viernes, las clases y cursos se suspendían de forma que la hora de despertar era más tarde y tras el desayuno, cada quién hacía lo que le apetecía hasta que llegaban las 12 pm, hora en que todos, incluyéndome, íbamos a la cocina a ayudar con el banquete que consistía en platos típicos de los países de origen de los niños. Platos y postres de Rusia, de Japón, de Francia, de Chile, de Tailandia, de India…

La cocina se volvía un mar de olores. Todos formaban equipos para discutir sobre lo más fácil y delicioso para la cena y cuando se decidía, los equipos hablaban entre sí para poner horarios para los hornos, estufas y refrigeradores.

Yo sólo participé en esas actividades dos o tres veces. La primera vez no tenía equipo, todos me miraban con miedo, extrañeza y quizás algo de envidia por ser el "protegido" de Watari.

Una chica se me acercó al verme sólo y me sonrió. Ella tampoco tenía pareja. Fue tardado encontrar un idioma en común. Yo dominaba algunos cuantos, pero ella tenía un nivel de inglés medio, por lo que terminamos comunicándonos de una forma difícil, combinando francés e inglés.

Su nombre era Airin Sharma, su alias, simplemente Ai. Su padre había sido de India pero de su madre no tenía conocimiento alguno. Yo la veía algunas veces practicando basquetbol en las canchas que se encontraban detrás del orfanato. La mayor parte del tiempo comía galletas en forma de osos, muy conocidas en Japón. Tanta era su obsesión, que un par de veces me la encontré robando una caja de la cocina, en mi camino a la biblioteca… encuentros que por supuesto ninguno de los dos contó a Watari o Roger.

"Mi nombre es Airin y… la verdad no tengo equipo y no quiero trabajar sola. ¿Puedo trabajar contigo?"

Me quedé en silencio observándola. Su piel era morena, casi dorada. Despedía una presencia bastante conocida para mí. Después recordé que era ella de quien había aprendido a tocar la guitarra con sólo observarla.

"No sé" respondí "no tenía planeado algo…"

"Mmm" cruzó los brazos, pensativa "¿de dónde eres?"

"De Japón, con ascendencia italiana y española…dejémoslo en japonés"

"Mmm ya sé" casi gritó, sonriendo "Si tú me ayudas a preparar Besan Ladoo(*) para el postre, yo te ayudo a preparar un plato fuerte característico de tu país. Tenemos tiempo. ¿Qué te parece?"

Subí los hombros, realmente me sentía un poco aliviado de no estar solo entre tanta gente, haciendo nada, pero era extraño conversar con una niña del orfanato.

"¿Cómo te llamas, niño?"

"…Ryuuzaki"

* * *

*Bola de harina de garbanzos. Postre muy popular de La India


	7. Capítulo Sexto: Sobre navidad y 9 años

Hola! De nuevo traigo un capítulo un poco corto, pero como ya había dicho, no recuerdo si en este fanfic o en el otro, estoy en trabajos de la universidad.

Gracias por sus comentarios, realmente me animan mucho para seguir. Recuerden que se aceptan sugerencias. De hecho, el personaje que metí en el capítulo pasado es por una sugerencia.

Advertencias y notas:

-Contiene material que puede ser ofensivo para algunas personas

-El rango de la segunda mitad de este capítulo va más allá del establecido en el fanfic

-Cualquier error que encuentren, por favor, háganmelo saber de forma específica. Lo editaré en cuanto pueda.

Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capítulo Sexto: Sobre Wammy's House. Navidad (Parte II) y el inicio de mis nueve años**

Airin Sharma. Ella me daba miedo. Cada que volteaba a mirarla, por algún motivo me sonreía. Era incómodo, no me gusta y nunca me ha gustado que las personas me sonrían como ella lo hacía. Estaba muy a gusto conmigo y yo sabía que eso no sería algo bueno. Por fortuna, terminando su postre, no dio tiempo para hacer comida típica japonesa. Todos tomamos un descanso para consumir nuestros alimentos de las 4pm, después, algunos continuaron con las labores en la cocina mientras otros adornaban la casa con esferas y luces de colores.

No es que me disgusten las decoraciones, pero siempre las he visto como algo innecesario, sobre todo las de Halloween, el cual, por cierto, no recuerdo que se festejara todos los años en Wammy's House… Sin embargo, hay un detalle que siempre me ha gustado: el árbol de navidad. Era realmente grande… había sido puesto por los educadores del internado y el personal de limpieza y enfermería.

Simplemente no podía regresar a mi cuarto, ir a la biblioteca o salir del edificio. Ese árbol me absorbía, me hipnotizaba a tal punto de sentarme a unos metros de él y mirarlo por horas en la posición que adoptaba en mis visitas a mi escondite de la biblioteca.

_ Prendían los focos rojos._

Tras terminar todas las labores, todos se dispersaron. Corrían por dentro y por fuera del edificio. Jugaban en los pasillos, tocaban música en los salones. Todo era una verdadera fiesta para ellos.

_Prendían los focos azules._

Yo sólo observaba. Me había deshecho de la compañía de Airin… claro, hasta que ella junto con su grupo de amigas dieron con mi ubicación. Se acercaron y comenzaron a hablarme en un perfecto francés, a diferencia de Ai.

"Oye chico, Airin nos contó de ti."

Yo observaba el árbol. ¿Cuánto habrá medido de alto? ¿Cinco metros? ¿Siete?

"¡Chico!"

"Se llama Ryuuzaki." Reconocí su voz, era Ai. Sin necesidad de ver pude darme cuenta que comía galletas de pandas, como las que tenía cuando se acercó a mí por primera vez.

"Eh, Ryuuzaki, haznos caso, no seas maleducado"

Una de ellas se posicionó frente a mí, tapándome la vista al árbol. Estaba algo molesta. Se llevó las manos a la cadera y se inclinó hacia mí, dando la imagen de ser una persona egocéntrica.

_Prendían las luces amarillas._

"¿Qué quieren?" pregunté

"Dice Airin que le gustaste, quiere saber si serías su novio."

Las demás chicas rieron un poco, Airin estaba claramente sonrojada. Ella se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado, dándome un beso en la mejilla, a lo que respondí con una mirada no muy gratificante para ella.

"No." Miré a la chica frente a mí "¿me das permiso de ver el árbol?"

Airin se echó para atrás, avergonzada. Pude escuchar algunos sollozos y luego, de reojo, pude ver que se echó a correr. Sus amigas las siguieron y yo me quedé solo hasta la hora de la cena, la cual me rehusé a tomarla en el comedor, junto con todos los niños.

Caminé hacia mi habitación, seguido de Watari que llevaba mi comida en una charola de acero y, antes de llegar, volví a encontrarme a aquella chica hindú. Llevaba un vestido recto, largo, color rojo con detalles en dorado.

"Ryuuzaki…"

Yo paré un momento y Watari se adelantó a mi habitación. La miré, desinteresado pero un poco incómodo. Ella comenzó a hablarme de forma cortada, pero con una sonrisa en su boca.

_Prendían las luces verdes_

"Lamento lo que pasó hace rato, mis amigas son unas imprudentes" sonrió "espero no te haya molestado…"

Subí mis hombros y luego ella continuó hablando

"¿Al menos te caigo bien?"

"…Sí"

Desvié mi vista de ella y caminé con dirección a mi cuarto. La volví a ver un par de veces más. Una de ellas fue durante el torneo de tenis en Londres… pero esa historia quedará para después.

Airin Sharma fue, de hecho la única persona que he visto interesada en mí en el ámbito amoroso. Como adelanto puedo decir que Airin salió de Wammy's House a los quince años, seguida de dos de sus amigas, uno y dos años mayor que ella.

Las tres lograron entrar al mundo de la música e incluso hace un par de meses prometían un gran futuro… Hasta que el auto donde viajaban fue embestido por la camioneta de un secuestrador que perdió el control debido a un ataque al corazón.*

Ella portaba un Sari rojo con dorado al momento de morir, tal como aquel día.

* * *

*La Death Note no funciona si daña a terceros, pero en este caso, era impredecible. Un accidente. El tipo sufrió el ataque y obviamente perdió el control, chocando contra el auto de Airin.


	8. Capítulo Séptimo: Tercer caso

Editado: 22/05/2015 Cambié algunas escenas y lo alargué.

* * *

**Capítulo Séptimo: Tercer Caso**

México es un país interesante, lleno de historia y tradiciones. Las calles que aún conservan un toque colonial tienen aire mucho más cálido que algunas calles tradicionales de Japón, pero sin duda alguna y, muy a pesar de su riqueza cultural, tienen una pobreza moral increíblemente alta.

Mi interés hacia este país permaneció oculto hasta el momento en que se sumaron una cantidad considerable de muertos y las manifestaciones comenzaban a surgir. Mi único acercamiento con el caso eran aquellos comentarios breves en los noticieros de Inglaterra y breves notas en las secciones destinadas a los sucesos mundiales en los diarios de Winchester y Londres.

En todas y cada una de ellas notas estaba reflejada la vida de miseria que sobrellevaban aquellos desafortunados que no hacían nada por librarse de un gobierno tan asqueroso como el que tenían y, por lo visto, tienen.

Quise ir, conocer y enfrentarme al problema en persona -A estas alturas dudo que mis deseos de abandonar el orfanato no tuvieran que ver-.

Una investigación de campo sonaba bien para mí, mas no así para Watari, que no paraba de decirme que hacerlo sería uno de mis peores errores en mi vida. Que, a diferencia de algunas mafias ficticias e incluso reales, esos mexicanos no tendrían impedimento para dispararle a un niño o a un anciano, pues su honor era lo de menos mientras hubiera dinero y poder de por medio.

No me importaron sus palabras. Durante dos días medité acerca de la situación y supuse que sería difícil poder hacerme cargo del caso, pues nadie excepto Estados Unidos y Japón permitirían que alguien se metiera en investigaciones especiales, mucho menos un niño. Era ridículo.

No podía hablar con mi país para que intervinieran por mí argumentando que fui el responsable de la captura del jefe de una mafia poderosa. ¡Era aún más ridículo!...

Insistí hasta el cansancio. No me gustaba ni me gusta perder.

Y no lo hice.

Watari cedió, advirtiéndome:

"De ser vistos como sospechosos, nos matarán sin oportunidad de parpadear. Por lo tanto, entenderás que no puedo dejar que te involucres físicamente en el asunto. Debes pensar una estrategia y toda la tecnología que quieras y yo pueda otorgarte estará a tu disposición, pero no cuentes con el gobierno de ese país."

Así que tendría que arreglármelas solo.

Arreglé una maleta con un par de cambios de ropa y nos fuimos al hangar donde tomamos el avión privado en que habíamos llegado a Inglaterra y partimos a México. El camino, aunque pesado, era sobrellevado por la emoción que inocentemente me provocaba visitar por primera vez un país de América Latina.

Tras llegar al aeropuerto tomamos un autobús viejo y descuidado hasta una comunidad vecina a la del problema. El camino, lleno de aquello que llamamos "nada", no me fue imposible memorizarlo. Vuelta a la izquierda, derecho por un kilómetro, vuelta a la derecha, vuelta a la izquierda y de nuevo en línea recta.

"¿Estás bien?" llamó de nuevo. Sus palabras eran nerviosas y repetitivas para ese entonces.

Yo sólo asentí.

Llegamos a una casa donde nos hospedamos durante los primeros días de nuestra estancia en ese lugar. Su techo era de lámina y las puertas que dividían las habitaciones eran sólo pedazos de telas colgando de una cuerda. Era una familia pobre que sin tomar en cuenta su condición, se daban el lujo de llenar su casa con parafernalia religiosa y fotografías familiares.

Fotos, recuerdos. La familia solía ser numerosa, pero los hombres del lugar habían partido hacia Estados Unidos, acción frecuente entre las familias pobres, sobre todo en comunidades de campesinos…

Se hizo mi voluntad ignorando toda advertencia que Watari me había hecho antes del viaje. Al anochecer, salimos a recorrer las calles hasta llegar al lugar de los hechos sólo para encontrarnos con un trabajo muy sucio por parte de la policía. La evidencia seguía en el piso, la sangre aún manchaba el pavimento. La calle estaba abierta al paso.

Por donde quiera que mirara, a los pocos adultos con los que me había cruzado desde mi llegada no parecían tener ganas de preocuparse por la masacre cometida por el delincuente o grupo que estaba buscando.

_Había prioridades. _

Caídas la 1 de la mañana, decidimos regresar. Al final, no había pistas que realmente me sirvieran porque ignoraba un pequeño pero importante detalle: mi trabajo no era descubrir a los culpables, sino su escondite.

Entre aquella reflexión, las calles iban haciéndose más estrechas y borrosas. Tenía sueño y mi cuerpo comenzaba a resentir la pesadez del vuelo. Pero algo no estaba bien. Era una hora muerta. Todo ser humano con objetivos de salir al día siguiente al trabajo o escuela descansaban en sus posiblemente muy incómodas camas y sin embargo el ruido del caucho contra el piso se hizo más fuerte a medida que llegábamos a nuestro refugio.

Frente a nosotros paró una camioneta negra y sin matrículas. Su freno había sido tan poco cuidadoso que podía oler restos de llanta casi quemada por fricción. De aquella, bajaron dos hombres de piel oscura y se acercaron a nosotros con brusquedad.

"Mantén la calma" me dijo Watari con volumen bajo y serenidad en su voz.

Dimos unos pasos hacia atrás por instinto y les escuchamos decir algo que no entraba en mi basto –pero al parecer no suficiente- vocabulario en español. No comprendía sus regionalismos que supuse serían insultos, pero sí comprendí que estábamos metiéndonos en algo que no nos importaba.

(¿Cómo se habían dado cuenta de nuestras intenciones sin siquiera estar "presentes"?)

Los dos se aproximaron sacando armas de su pantalón para amenazarnos. Mi corazón reaccionó al instante haciéndome sobresaltar. A él lo agarraron del brazo y a mí de la nuca y así comenzó nuestro arrastre a la camioneta. En mi perceptible desesperación logré zafarme y dar un puñetazo en los genitales de uno de ellos. Inmediatamente el otro me apuntó con su pistola y justo antes de disparar, Watari aprovechó para sacar el arma que llevaba y soltar una bala contra el pecho del hombre que lo intentaba llevar.

Al menos, eso recuerdo.

La velocidad con la que los sucesos habían avanzados era tal que mis ojos cansados apenas habían podido diferenciar las acciones, aún con mis sentidos en perfecto funcionamiento.

Me quedé impactado sin saber a dónde moverme, a mi lado derecho tenía aún al hombre que por mi golpe se encontraba encorvado. Del otro estaba la camioneta de donde salieron otros dos hombres con rifles y pasamontañas.

Estiré mi pierna con torpeza y di una -muy mala- patada a la cabeza de mi captor. Él me tomó un del pie una vez en el piso y Watari volteó y le disparó en la cabeza. Luego los otros hombres dispararon hiriéndome en un brazo y una pierna. Mi defensor, quien resultó dañado de un hombro disparó a los cráneos de los otros dos hombres que adoptaron rigidez en su cuerpo al instante.

Había sido tétrico.

Y rápido.

Muy rápido…

Me gustaría que mi lector piense en un momento cómo sería la reacción de un niño cuyos padres fueron brutalmente asesinados, ante tal momento: El hombre que me había salvado, aquel que comenzaba a ser un anciano poco a poco, que consideraba la persona más noble, cariñosa y considerada del mundo, era un asesino con puntería envidiable.

_Ironía._

Watari jaló de mi brazo sano y me cargó, apoyándome en su hombro. Corrió conmigo co algo de dificultad hasta llegar al lugar donde nos estábamos hospedando. La familia estaba bien, por fortuna, pero no podíamos ponerlos en riesgo, por lo que tuvimos que mudarnos a un hotel. Ahí, sanó mis heridas y la suya. Yo aún estaba en silencio, renuente a sus cuidados y sus miradas.

"Ryuuzaki, ¿qué piensas?"

No respondí. Él volvió a preguntar mientras cerraba una botella de alcohol. Yo no podía sacarme de la cabeza aquella imagen de los cuatro hombres emanando sangre de sus cuerpos sin vida.

Y las preguntas vinieron a mí.

¿En qué momento Watari había conseguido esa pistola?

¿En qué momento había aceptado pasar mis días en el lugar de ese hombre?

¿En qué momento…?

"¿Ryuuzaki?" él intentó acercarse a mí, interrumpiendo mi última pregunta. Quería darme un abrazo, supuso que estaba asustado. En realidad estaba adolorido.

"No me toque…" hice una pausa. Aún con mi mirada perdida en la nada. "Usted es un asesino…"

Él se sorprendió y yo comencé a llorar sin poder controlarlo, me sentía decepcionado. Tenía miedo. Él sonrió.

"Cuando estás involucrado en estos asuntos, debes hacer lo que sea por salvar tu vida y la de las personas inocentes. Yo soy un inventor…" Sí, lo era, uno muy bueno. "Muchas veces han intentado desaparecerme para adueñarse de las patentes que tengo en mi custodia. Pero si eso pasara… ¿qué sería de los niños de Wammy's House?"

"¿Salvar nuestras vidas a cambio de otras? ¡Eso es malo! Eso es…"

"…En defensa propia." Me interrumpió. "Te hubieran llevado y quién sabe si seguiríamos vivos en este momento. Desde el principio te advertí de los peligros en este país."

Yo me llevé las manos a la frente, quería borrar esos recuerdos.

Quería no sentir que me había molestado con ese "te lo dije" disfrazado.

"Ryuuzaki. Es indispensable que me prometas que a partir de este momento no te arriesgarás tanto…Te prohíbo que vuelvas a hacer investigaciones en persona."

No prometí nada.

Esa noche continué confundido. ¿Acaso mi lector considera correcto matar en defensa propia?

Yo medité las palabras de mi actual asistente. Supuse que tenía razón, después de todo, esas personas eran malas, ellos no dudarían en matarnos o hacernos algo realmente malo. Watari no había hecho más que librar al mundo de cuatro sabandijas que harían difícil nuestro trabajo. Aunque no por eso me convertiría en juez para decidir sobre sus vidas.

Cuando desperté al día siguiente, Watari estaba sobre uno de los sofás de la habitación de hotel. Tomaba café mientras leía un diario que a simple vista se me antojó amarillista. En la portada, un par de nuevos muertos se exhibían bajo un título humillante.

"Buenos días, Ryuuzaki" me dijo sin despegar la mirada del periódico "he conseguido alguna información que quizás te interese."

Y sin más, sacó una grabadora de voz de una chamarra que yo jamás le había visto usar.

"También conseguí ropa para mí" Era lógico que él también intentara pasar desapercibido lo mejor posible.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me reincorporé, aún adolorido por los dos disparos. Él no hacía ningún esfuerzo por ayudarme en ese momento. Me gusta pensar que quería que aprendiera de mi error.

Los audios que logré escuchar durante más de dos horas, eran poco menos que pláticas entre los vecinos y él, un anciano nuevo en el pueblo. Todas y cada una de ellas apuntaban, entre susurros, a que existía una relación entre los cárteles participantes y el gobierno municipal.

La familia que nos había hospedado - a quien por supuesto nunca revelé mi nombre ni mi pseudónimo- nos había comentado ya que esos nexos eran comunes de ver y que en un par de ocasiones se han sabido que más que asuntos entre débiles amenazados y criminales amenazadores, era un negocio familiar. Uno de esos cárteles había estado funcionando durante cuatro generaciones y tenía dominios en diversos países de América, de Europa y en Japón. El otro, relativamente más nuevo, sólo había conseguido un par de territorios en América Latina y con sus métodos para matar estaban comenzando a deshacerse del legado de la competencia que comenzó a contraatacar.

Cabe mencionar entonces, que el gobierno estaba protegiendo a la organización veterana.

…

Al terminar, Watari me ofreció un disco que le había sido dado por uno de sus conocidos extranjeros que vivían en el país. En dicho disco se encontraban conversaciones interceptadas entre el gobernador y uno de los miembros del cártel, en donde acordaban sus siguientes negocios y daban pistas casi imperceptibles de su localización.

Logré deducir dónde se ocultaban con sólo dar un recorrido por la ciudad e interpretar sus pistas disfrazadas. Pero a pesar de que las pruebas fueron enviadas a las organizaciones policiales más grandes, no hubo respuesta inmediata. Ellos también estaban involucrados, pensé. Las pruebas fueron enviadas entonces a la Marina, quienes se encargaron después de un tiempo, pero capturar a los autores intelectuales y a los autores materiales no era más que una cortina de humo para tranquilizar a la muchedumbre. Así pensarían que el gobierno del país es poderoso y que la inseguridad disminuía bajo el mandato de un partido que buscaba la reelección, y el cual, por cierto, era diferente al que mandaba en el municipio. De esa forma, uno quedaba como malo y el otro como bueno.

Además, la economía de ese país se rige de tres vertientes: petróleo, turismo y narcotráfico, por lo que no sería una sorpresa que tras un par de días, quizá más, quizá menos, dichas organizaciones ya hubieran nombrado a nuevos líderes.

Comprendí la mediocridad y resignación que esos que osan llamarse pueblo democrático tenían. Los medios, por supuesto, no dieron detalles de lo ocurrido dejando así al presidente como un héroe que trabajaba para salvar al país.

Tras tres semanas de estadía en ese lugar, regresamos a Inglaterra aun con las heridas de las balas que Watari había sacado con maestría. Si me sincero un poco, puedo decir que me hubiera gustado involucrarme aún más con el narcotráfico personalmente, fue una experiencia excitante y dolorosa.

Aunque de cierta forma el caso fue resuelto, no fue cerrado. Ambos cárteles continúan en ascenso, tal como lo supuse en ese momento. Pensar en aquella premisa me hizo regresar derrotado, frustrado, furioso. Había perdido con mi victoria.

Odio perder.

Pero terminando el caso Kira, quizás vuelva a involucrarme en una investigación de campo como aquella vez o como en Los Ángeles.

Y esta vez no perderé.


End file.
